


Obito's Confession

by leighleighhhhh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Confession, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Genin Teams, Homosexuality, Love, M/M, Obito doesn't die yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighleighhhhh/pseuds/leighleighhhhh
Summary: Obito confesses to Kakashi, and we go from there.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 15
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

Obito lands on the perfect idea to show Kakashi that he likes him. Rin and Obito trade flowers whenever they meet a milestone or accomplishment. It dawned on Obito that flowers have different meanings in Japanese culture. A poem would be too much, although Rin says its romantic. A flat out confession is also too much, although Rin says its adoring. They compromised on a flower that meant love and admiration, and asked their Sensei to meet earlier and not tell Kakashi about it.

"So, whats this all about? You're usually late, Obito." Minato smiled. Obito scratched the back of his neck. 

"Well, I wanted to talk to Kakashi about something. I didn't know how else to corner him," he laughed nervously.

"Oh? Are you going to challenge him?" 

Obito had already lost to Kakashi several times, but that's only because he was distracted. Kakashi is too cool, it makes Obito nervous. Thats why he messes up the fights. Maybe if he confronted the issue, it wouldnt be an issue anymore. "No, I haven't trained enough yet." 

"Obito, it's almost time. Kakashi is always early, so we should go." Rin tugged on Minato's shirt. 

"Oh? Where are we going? This is our training grounds for today." Minato allowed himself to be pulled away anyway. Rin giggled, leaving Obito to his task. 

The few minutes alone were spent re-hearsing what he was going to say to Kakashi. What was he going to say though? Nothing felt right. Obito thought he had it down, but it started to sound weird. 

"Kakashi." he sighed. "I think you're pretty cool, and I want to spend more time with you?" he mumbled, shaking his head again. "I think you're amazing, no.... I think i like you alot. way more than alot." obito walked back and forth trying to phrase it just right. 

"Kakashi, i think you're-"

"You think i'm what?" Kakashi appeared suddenly, startling Obito. The raven jumped with a yelp, quickly hiding the flower behind his back.

"K-kakashi! I didn't hear you come!"

"Well, your sensory skills are questionable." Kakashi looked around while Obito's eye twitched at the statement. It was hard to tolerate Kakashi when he made comments like that, but Minato reassured him that it's how he pushes others to do better. "Where is Minato-sensei and Rin? I know I'm not late, although im surprised you're not." 

"Oh, uhh, Minato forgot something important so he and Rin went back to get it."

Kakashi raised a brow. "It's highly unlikely that Minato is forgetful."

Obito tightened his grip on the stem of the flower. He ponders over whether or not he should give it to Kakashi.. but he prepared it already, it was now or never. So he clears his throat.

"Kakashi?" Obito takes a slow step towards Kakashi, who narrows his eyes at the gesture but doesn't make a move to put anymore distance. He watches Obito carefully. There's sweat forming at his brow, he won't maintain eye contact, and he's wary. He is obviously nervous but about what?

"What is it, Obito?"

Obito doesn't know what to say or how to say it. He opens his mouth but nothing will come out. He shuts his eyes tight and shoves the flower out in front of him, refusing to look. 

Kakashi stares at Obito, his eyes shut tightly and face bright red. He looks at the flower in front of him, both of Obito's hands clasped tightly around its stem. It's a red camellia, meaning love and admiration. He is stunned. Obito was so nervous. Is this a confession? Obito admires Kakashi? He doesn't know what to do or say about it. This is probably the first time Kakashi was speechless.

Obito's face grows a deeper shade of red as a horrifying thought crosses his mind. What if Kakashi just walked away? But cold fingers brush against his hand, they gently take the flower. Obito's hands fall to his sides, find their way into his pockets. Finally, he opens his eyes to look at Kakashi's feet. The two boys are quiet for some time, until Kakashi cant stand it.

"Thank you.. Obito." is all he says. 

Obito's eyes trail up to Kakashi's face, and to his surprise, its dark red where obito can see his face. "Yeah, you're welcome." he scratches the back of his neck.

Rin and Minato are watching from low in the bushes not too far away. They stare at the two boys frozen in place. "What is he doing?" Minato whispered. "Is that a flower?"

"It's a camellia." Rin whispered back. "Obito is confessing his crush for Kakashi." she can't contain her squeal of exciting as it bubbles viciously in her chest. SHe is so proud of OBito, whether or not Kakashi returns his affections. But then, Kakashi takes the flower. Rin has to cover her own mouth to prevent herself from expressing her excitement. Minato is stunned. He always thought that Obito was intimidated by Kakashi. He wasn't entirely wrong. Then he smiles. Young love is beautiful, he thinks. 

It reminds him of he and Kushina's first date, and he had given her a similar flower. 

Up until now, Kakashi had never even thought of love or crushes. He just wasn't interested, advancing your skills as a ninja was above all else. Girls always bothered him and even done the same thing Obito just did, only he didn't like it until now. That makes him wonder. Obito probably had a crush on Kakashi. Is that why he always flushed red whenever Kakashi looked at him, even if it was a glare. Sometimes, Kakashi thought Obito was afraid of him considering that he excelled in everything Obito did not. He basically beat him up once a week whenever they had hand-to-hand combat training.

Kakashi was confused. All he ever did was put Obito down, and realizing it now; he felt awful. There's nothing to say about it now. All he can do is let the boy down gently. Kakashi wasn't interested in anyone, especially-.

His thought process is cut off quick when he realizes he doesn't really know what he's interested in. Kakashi only read books about men and women. He had never even considered the thought of two men together, never even seen it. But still, looking at Obito; he doesn't feel anything for him. They're just teammates. 

"You don't have to say anything, Kakashi." Obito sighed. "This was stupid, I don't know why I let Rin convince me-"

"Obito." Kakashi interrupted. "Maybe now, you'll preform better in combat. Why don't we try it out?"

Obito's mouth hangs open. Kakashi still wants to train with him? But he's right. That was the whole reason for admitting his crush in the first place, to see if it would take the edge off when he has to fight Kakashi. He shuts his mouth and quickly nods. They don't have to wait for Minato to advise them anymore, all they had to do was make the unison sign after they were done. 

"Take off your goggles, Obito. I know it blocks out your peripheral vision."

Obito made a face. "Just because I have a crush on you doesn't mean I'll do whatever you say." he rolls his eyes and immediately regretted it. He wanted to slap himself, why did he have to say it out loud? He takes the goggles off anyway. 

Kakashi didn't know how he felt about that. Weird? Excited? Obito readies his stance. The two engage in a battle how they always go; Obito missing every shot and just barely catching every one of Kakashi's. A kick to the stomach sends him a few feet away but he managed to stay on his feet. They don't notice Minato and Rin approaching, watching the two spar with an even greater intensity than before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if jiraiya was already a sage or if his books were published during this time but idc either

Kakashi and Obito had been hanging out a lot more recently. Kakashi wasn’t as cold anymore, he was warming up to Obito and Rin more everyday. Today, the three of them were walking home together and Rin planned to leave to give them alone time. 

“Oh, boy. I totally forgot to ask Minato-Sensei something important! I’ll see you guys tomorrow, okay?” Rin lied, smacking her forehead dramatically. Kakashi raises a brow, and knew exactly what was going on. 

“Okay, then. See you tomorrow, Rin!” Obito had been waiting for this moment. They both planned it after they noticed Kakashi warming up to Obito. Maybe he would say no, but Rin pointed out that it was the worst that could happen.

“Come on, it doesn’t hurt to try!” 

“It will hurt! It’ll hurt when Kakashi says no!” 

“Don’t be a baby.” They’d argue back and forth until Obito agreed. So here he was now, building up the courage to actually say what he’d practiced beforehand.

“Bye.” Kakashi said and Rin waved the two off as she ran in another direction.

“So, uh.. What are you uh, doing tonight?” Obito stuck his hands behind his head and walked slower to prolong their time together. 

Kakashi didn’t even need to think about it. He had a daily routine. Now that he’s done training for the day, “I’m going to have dinner. Then I will clean my house.” 

Obito thought that was boring. “Oh, that sounds fun.” and then he thought of the opportunity to learn more about Kakashi. “You should cook your favourite food. Do you have a favourite food?” 

Kakashi did have a favourite food, but he’s never attempted to make it himself since his father passed away. He’d taken on a new favourite food, one that didn’t have any ties with anyone.

“I do. It’s salt-broiled saury. I guess I will make it for myself tonight.” 

Obito’s heart spiked at the thought of even saying what he had in mind. He tried to phrase it a less suggestive way. 

“I-I’ve never had that before. It sounds so good, makes me hungry.” He laughed with his eyes closed, “What is it, anyway?” 

Kakashi turned to look at Obito upon realization that he was basically asking to come and have dinner with him. He seen that his face was pink even though it was turned away in an effort to hide it. Kakashi rolled his eyes. Leave it to Obito to ask someone to ask him on a date. 

“Do you want to come and try it? I’ll make it for the both of us.” Kakashi decided. 

“Really?!” Obito beamed, “I-I mean, sure. If you want me to.” he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

They walked in silence for the rest of the way. Obito freaking out about their sudden ‘date’ and Kakashi going over the list of his ingredients at home. When they reached the house, Obito remembered the last time he was there.

“Hey, do you remember when you caught Rin and I spying on you?” Obito laughed nervously. “I still remember how good the food was. You’re a good cook, Kakashi.”

“Think so?” Kakashi mindlessly sorted through his ingredients to get what he needed to start the meal. Obito talked his head off the whole time, not bothered by the lack of replies from Kakashi at all. It was only to counter the awkwardness of the situation. Obito tended to ramble when nervous. He couldn’t sit there quietly, he walked back and forth and all around the kitchen. 

Right up until Kakashi was actually finished the food. 

“And then Rin told me I should get new goggles but I really like-“

“Obito.” 

“Huh?” Obito turned to look at Kakashi, and then down at the food. “Oh! Wow!” He sat down at the table in front of the plate of fish. “Thank you for the food, this looks so good!” 

Kakashi sat down and slipped off his mask to start eating. That’s when Obito got quiet, and he was staring at Kakashi. Which was weird because he’s seen his face now, countless times. Kakashi swallows his food and met his eyes to ask what the hell is he staring for, and Obito looked back down at the plate. 

“What?” 

“Sorry. I forgot what you looked like.” He looked back up to try and burn it into his memory. 

Kakashi didn’t smile but he made a face meant for reassurance or comfort and then continued eating. 

Obito actually only looked at Kakashi one time before. The first time their team had eaten together. Kakashi’s face actually turned a little pink then. They all ate without saying anything about it. 

It just felt too invasive to stare at Kakashi’s face. He obviously kept it hidden for a reason, and since there was nothing wrong with it, Obito guessed it was because he just didn’t want people to look at him. And he respected that. So he never looked when he realized the mask was off. 

Obito began to eat his food silently and he immediately did not like the saltiness, but it was tolerable. It would be extremely rude to not eat it, so he ate every last bite and then some crackers Kakashi offered when he said he was still hungry. 

Obito sat back with a full belly and tired eyes. “Thank you, Kakashi. That was amazing,” he sighed, leaning into the chair. 

“Think so?” Kakashi began to wash the dishes silently. He was thinking of how he felt in Obito’s presence. Its comfortable, warm. Not at all like with anyone else. Even Minato-Sensei, who is so nice and inviting, doesn’t feel like this. 

Obito was awfully quiet, browsing his brain for ideas to stay longer. He didn’t want to leave. How can he get Kakashi to want to hang out? A board game? Does Kakashi have board games? 

Kakashi doesn’t seem to like to have fun. Maybe he just hasn’t tried certain fun things. What does Kakashi like? Obito’s only ever seen him training and reading. So, he decided to work off that.

“That book.” He started. “The one you read all the time.” 

Kakashi stopped. He was finished the dishes anyway, but he froze a little bit at the mention of the book. “Make out Tactics?” 

“Yeah. Minato Sensei told me his master wrote it. And that he’s a sage.” 

Kakashi turned to face Obito and sat down at the table again. “Yeah. His name is Jiraiya.” 

“What is the book about? An awesome shinobi like that must have written an awesome book too!” 

Kakashi thought of how badly Obito’s about to be let down. He smirked behind his mask and reached into his pouch to grab the book. “Here.” 

Obito’s eyes widened. He snatched the book and started reading the cover. “Romance? I didn’t take you for the type.” He began to read it while Kakashi sat back and waited for his inevitable reaction. 

Obito read from a random page and happened to land on a sex scene. His brows furrowed when he read that they kissed. His eyes widened when he read where the hands go. His jaw dropped when he realizes what they were doing and slammed the book shut. 

Kakashi laughed out loud. Obito would have been surprised if he weren’t so embarrassed and uncomfortable. He just knew his cheeks and ears were a bright pink. They felt so hot. 

“I—“ Obito’s mouth hung open and Kakashi reached for the book. “I didn’t expect that.” he finished wit a nervous chuckle. 

That was funny, Kakashi thought. It was fun to make fun of Obito. “I could tell. You don’t seem like someone who likes that kind of stuff.” 

Obito tilted his head. “Are you?” 

It was a different thing for Kakashi. People can view him as a pervert if they wish when they seen him reading what he reads, he doesn’t mind at all. They treat him with respect all the same. 

“Well, no. I don’t know. It’s more of a study, I guess.” Kakashi pulls up the Toad Sage’s number one excuse. “I’ve discovered that certain...media produces the dopamine I need in my brain to function normally.”

Obito sat dumbstruck. He had no idea what any of that meant. Kakashi was smart and mature; superior. So he believed him. “That makes sense.” 

Kakashi nodded. And they both sat at the table in awkward silence for a few moments. Kakashi was oddly comfortable though, but this whole thing has put a delay on his daily routine so he thinks it’s time for Obito to go. They’d see eachother tomorrow morning. 

“It’s getting late, Obito. Your grandmother is probably worried about you.” He stood up from the table and the Uchiha looked up at him. 

“Y-yeah. You’re right. I better go.” He stood up too. “I had such a good time today, thanks for the food!” 

Kakashi gave a little smile. “Yeah. Me too.” He walked Obito to the door. 

“Maybe next time, you can make my favourite food.” Obito joked, and turned to see what Kakashi thought. He looked surprised but nodded. 

“Next time.” Kakashi gave a little salute and opened the door for Obito, who smiled brightly and ran off calling a ‘See you tomorrow’ to Kakashi. 

Kakashi watched for a beat or two as Obito disappeared into the sunset. Then he closed the door. And only in the absence of the feeling did he realize what he felt; Well, not so much as recognize the actual feeling but realize that he didn’t feel as empty and sad in the presence of Obito.

He pondered over his feelings regarding Obito as he cleaned his house, and even when he was getting ready to sleep at night. At least he was losing sleep over something else this time. Kakashi sighed and it took two hours for him to finally fall asleep.


End file.
